El trabajo de los ángeles
by OjosCafe
Summary: . Como ángel guardián, mi trabajo es proteger a Bella de todo daño, y me ha ido bien —si se me permite alardear— considerando lo torpe que es, la pobre. Pero lo que me ha dificultado bastante la tarea es su dolor interno, sentimental y de corazón roto.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío. Incluido esto.

**El trabajo de los ángeles.**

Bella cerró los ojos y dejo que el dolor se colara en su pecho. Uno diría que después de tantos años el dolor disminuiría, pero pasa al revés. Cada año las esperanzas aumentan —Contra todos sus esfuerzos— y cada año son destruidas cruelmente. No entiendo por qué, Bella no es fea ¿o sí? No, no lo es. Con sus enormes ojos castaños y su rostro en forma de corazón Bella es la chica más linda que me han asignado. Como ángel guardián, mi trabajo es proteger a Bella de todo daño, y me ha ido bien —si se me permite alardear— considerando lo torpe que es, la pobre. Pero lo que me ha dificultado bastante la tarea es su dolor interno, sentimental y de corazón roto, causado por nada más y nada menos que por el chico que ahora mismo cruza la biblioteca en su busca. Edward Cullen, guapo, rico, amable y todo lo que a las chicas les gusta —incluyendo a Bella—. Ha estado enamorada en secreto de el desde los seis años, cuando se conocieron en jardín de infancia y el le prestó su espada de pirata para defenderse de los matones. En ese entonces me caía bien, pensaba que me haría el trabajo más fácil, es increíble que ahora sea el que le hace daño.

—Bella, Bella. No vas a creerme. ¡Me ha dicho que si! La chica más guapa de todo el instituto ha aceptado ir al baile de graduación conmigo.

¿Olvide decir que es también su mejor, mejor amigo? ¿Qué él le cuenta absolutamente todo de sus citas? Oh, bueno. Me pareció obvio.

—Es increíble Edward. Me alegro por ti. —Lo más increíble de todo el asunto es que no es mentira. Ella tiene el corazón tan grande y lo quiere tanto que de verdad se alegra por él. Lo odio. Los ángeles no deberíamos odiar, pero yo me doy mis gustos de vez en cuando.

—Gracias Bella. Oh dios, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero debo pedirle ayuda a Alice con el traje y todo eso.

—Suerte con eso. Nos vemos luego Edward, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

Mentira, quiere ir a casa a llorar sobre su cama.

— ¿Te veré en el baile? ¿Qué sucedió con el chico que te gusta? —Dios Edward, ¿es que nunca te cansas de hacerla sufrir?

Bella empezó a caminar en dirección contraria para ocultar las lágrimas, tragando fuertemente el nudo que se formaba en garganta.

—El solo… Invito a otra chica.

—Oh Bella — Edward corrió para alcanzarla— Lo sient…

Bella empezó a correr y ahí intervine yo. Liberando su camino de obstáculos con los que pudiera tropezar, mandando imágenes de ella saltando los pequeños escalones que la separan del estacionamiento. Subió rápidamente en el coche y salió a toda velocidad.

En el instituto se quedo Edward, pensando porque ella reaccionaria de esa forma. Olvidándolo a los pocos segundos.

Mi trabajo como ángel no es sencillo, puedo ayudarla con todo el ámbito físico. Enviar ideas para que se haga o no se haga algo. Pero en el campo de los sentimientos estoy frito. Los ángeles no sentimos, no sufrimos, no nos enamoramos. Pero cuando cuidamos a alguien, el lazo tan fuerte que nos une, hace que sintamos lo mismo. Yo sufro con Bella, necesito una manera de hacerla sentir mejor.

Ahora mismo Bella esta acostada —en una postura que debe de ser incomoda— sobre una pila de cojines, y con otro sobre su rostro. Quiere ir al baile, pero no se atreve a llegar sola y ver a Edward feliz con Ángela —La estúpida de Ángela, que no merece su nombre—. Asi que se me ocurre una idea, envió una serie de imágenes mentales a otro ángel guardián para que me ayude y en menos de lo que puedes decir _super-cali-fragilistico-espira-lidoso_ tengo a Alice —Y su agradable ángel guardián— en la puerta de la casa de Bella tocando el timbre como una desquiciada.

Bella limpia sus lagrimas rápidamente y baja corriendo —poniendo en peligro mi racha de cuatro días sin accidentes y/o/u caídas— a abrir la puerta. Alice la abraza y sube de largo hasta la habitación sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorada de mi hermano? — Dijo en cuanto Bella entro, sin darle tiempo de nada. Rayos, la chica es buena.

—Once años más o menos. — Eso es Bella, abre tu corazón. Alice nos ayudara.

—Nunca le has dicho nada. — No es una pregunta.

—Nop.

—Bien, eso cambiara esta noche —Dijo Alice con decisión.

Desde ese momento, hasta unas cuatro horas mas tarde, Bella no tuvo voz ni voto en nada de lo que hacía Alice. Desde depilación de cejas y otras partes corporales hasta formas de peinados y color de uñas. Alice es la diosa de la moda, los griegos la habrían amado.

Cuando terminaron faltaba poco para el baile, Bella llevaba un bonito vestido azul palabra de honor que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y piel —o eso dijo Alice— y el cabello suelto en bucles perfectos. Alice había sacado un vestido de queseyodonde , una chica debe estar preparada para todo —sus palabras, no las mías— y estaba espectacular.

Debo decir que estoy bastante orgulloso de mí mismo. Gracias a mi idea hoy Bella le dirá todo a Edward, y si todo sale bien, el sufrimiento acabara. Si sale mal creo que seré despedido, pero en fin.

En cuanto Bella y Alice entraron en el gimnasio de la escuela todas las miradas masculinas se posaron sobre ellas. Alice fue a reunirse con Jasper y dejo a Bella su suerte —algo muy desconsiderado, si me lo preguntas—. Inmediatamente se acerco a Bella un chico, Jacob Black, para sacarla a bailar.

Edward se está muriendo de los celos. Pero ¿Quién lo manda? Es su culpa que Bella este bailando con Jacob Black, es su culpa por no darse cuenta de que la quiere. Aun ahora, celoso, piensa que es celos por su cariño de hermanos. ¡Arg! ¿Qué clase de ángel guardián tiene este niño? No está ayudando en nada.

En el momento que Jacob se separa de Bella para buscarle algo de tomar, Edward se acerca —olvidando totalmente a Ángela—.

—Bella, pensé que no ibas a venir hoy.

—No lo iba a hacer, Alice me convenció.

—Se te ve muy contenta con Black. — ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Enserio?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Eso es Bella, esa es mi chica.

—Sí lo es.

Bella empieza a enojarse, sus mejillas están rojas. Es la primera vez que Edward la ve así… Esta hermosísima.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Pues porque si, porque si y porque estoy celoso, maldición.

En ese momento Bella simplemente… estallo.

— ¿Celoso de qué? Tú no sabes lo que es estar celoso. No sabes lo que es ver a tu "mejor amigo" enamorarse de una chica distinta cada día, menos tú. No sabes lo que es sufrir en silencio cada vez que tiene una novia, cada vez que te dice que ella es la elegida, que se imagina casado con ella, con casa, hijos, perro ¡Todo! Pues resulta que yo también quiero amor, yo también quiero casa, hijos, hasta el maldito perro. Y no lo quiero con Black, lo quiero contigo Edward… Pero he llegado al límite. No puedo seguir alimentando un sueño que no pasara. Y aunque me cueste no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga. No si eso me lastima.

—Bella, yo…

—Tú nada, Edward. Me voy.

Bella se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a través del gimnasio lleno de personas que no se enteraron de que una amistad acaba de terminar. Solo que Bella no sabe que cuando algo acaba algo nuevo empieza.

—¡Bella! Espera, por favor.

Edward tomo del brazo a Bella y la hizo darse vuelta, viendo las lágrimas de dolor que corrían por sus mejillas. Las mismas mezclándose con la lluvia que empezaba.

—Bella, no sé cómo hacer que me perdones. Yo… Solo quería decirte que ahora que se que te quiero no puedo dejarte ir. He estado toda mi adolescencia de allá para acá buscando una chica que me hiciera feliz, buscando en ella todas las cualidades que solo tú tienes, sin darme cuenta. Siempre que salía con una chica pensaba lo que tú dirías, lo que harías. Tú eras mi modelo de chica perfecta, he sido tan estúpido… Te buscaba a ti en otras chicas en vez de tenerte a ti. No dejes de quererme Bella, por favor. No sé qué haría sin mi mejor amiga, y menos ahora que me doy cuenta que quiero que seas más que eso.

—Edward…— Bella cerró los ojos, las lágrimas libres, el corazón recuperando poco a poco todos los trozos. Edward también llora.

Cuando unen sus labios en un beso dulce y salado, entiendo que mi trabajo ha terminado. Una vez que una persona encuentra a alguien que se encargara de cuidarla, el trabajo de los ángeles acaba.

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
